


We Have a Connection

by StarkRavingMad89



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRavingMad89/pseuds/StarkRavingMad89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--Ironman 3 Spoilers--</p><p>Just a few drabbles of mine. They are in no particular order, but are mostly focused on Tony Stark. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Moment Between Harley and Tony

“What? No. Stop poking my robot. I just fixed him.” 

Tony pushed his welding goggles back on top of his head, spinning his chair so that he was facing the kid once again. The semblance of a mocking scowl on his face. Why had he thought this would be a good idea? Oh, yeah because he actually liked the kid even if he asked far too many questions. The ones that the engineer wasn't’ quite ready to answer yet. Harley withdrew his hand away from Dumm-E; the robot making a sound that sounded a bit like a puppy whining after you stopped petting it. 

“Are you going to have a freak out again?” 

“I might if you keep touching my stuff....” 

For all his credit, Harley didn’t seem at all bothered by Tony’s snide instead striding over to his side and leaning over to look at the inventor’s latest work. 

“Are you making a new suit?” 

“....maybe.”

“What happened to the old one?”

“It blew up.” 

“Why did it blow up?” 

“Because I told it too...” 

“Why did you do...”

Tony interrupted with a quick raised hand. 

“Ah, Ah, Ah...No more questions. Did you come with homework or something?” 

“Yeah right ...like i’m actually going to be doing my homework with all of this around.” 

Tony inhaled deeply, trying to keep a mask of patience about him though he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d given his old man this much trouble back in the day. He slide the goggles from his head and put them on the table. 

“Come on...”

“We’re going to watch a movie...” 

“Can I have popcorn...” 

“Kid you can have the biggest popcorn you want if you just please stop asking me questions.” 

A smirk tugged on the corner of Harley’s lips. The one that made Tony wonder if perhaps he’d just fallen into the kid’s trap. Did kids set traps?

“...I think I can do that.”


	2. The Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony returns to New York

New York...

The place where everything wrong in his mind had sparked or at least this latest chapter. It had taken him everything he had to come back here and after only suffering one panic attack in the private bedroom of his jet, he was riding up the elevator to the main penthouse floor of Stark Towers though really it was just the ‘A’ tower now. 

His bots were being unloaded down in the main workshop/garage, a small comfort thought the engineer knew that it would be a long road before they were anything back to their usual selves. Just something else he had to thank Killian for. Pepper herself had stayed behind, desperate to throw herself back into the job after everything that had happened and put a quick stopper on all the hushed whispers and worries going on with the Board of investors. A necessary evil. Still that didn’t mean he didn’t wish for her company, any company really. Hell he’d almost made a pit stop in Tennessee to kidnap Harley, but he doubted the kid’s mom would be to pleased about that. 

‘Welcome home, Sir,’ greeted Jarvis as he stepped out of the elevator, the setting sun basking the room in a warm orange glow. ‘The bar has been fully restocked as well as the microwave buffalo bites and pizza pockets.’

“J, sometimes I could kiss you.” 

‘As delightful as that sounds, sir, I must suggest against it.’

Tony laughed as he moved towards the bar, dropping his bag on the floor as he did so. This place was quiet, too quiet. 

“Crack up some tunes, would you, J?” he asked as he helped himself to a rather large portion of Scotch. His position of trust. Not something he was actually suppose to be partaking in considering he’d just had open heart surgery, but hey...he was Tony Stark. Since when did he care about rules anyway? 

He settled into the sofa just as the beginnings of AC/DC’s ‘Givin’ the Dog A Bone’ started playing through the speakers. This wasn’t Malibu, this wasn’t home, but for now he had to pretend it was. He had to pretend that he was actually 'ok' now. 


	3. The Birth of Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Birth of Gregory and Anthony Stark....

He had never expected to see himself as a father. Not with the gray peppering his hair and the few extra wrinkles that are becoming more and more profound with each passing day. He’s old, grumpy, and far too busy between the company and SHIELD to be the doting husband that his wife wants him to be during her pregnancy, but he does make it to the hospital early enough to pace the waiting room with other expectant fathers. The taste of his cigar and the stench of tobacco smoke are a small comfort and ease a little of the tension that’s been pulling at his chest all day. 

The clock passes by slowly, though the faint yelling of women echo into the room despite the place’s attempts to muffle them out. A smirk tugs on the corner of his lips as a very familiar voice overpowers the others. That’s his Maria. She’s always been a screamer anyway though he’s pretty sure at the moment the only thing about him on her mind at the moment is his untimely death for putting her through this. 

Another hour passes and suddenly he can’t hear her screaming anymore....

A young blond woman peeks through the doorway, his blue eyes nervous and reminding him very much of an old friend who he wished was at his side for this. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

“That’s me...” He raises his hand drawing her attention to himself, her smile widening as she sees him for the first time. He’s use to this. Girls still tended to swoon at his feet. It’s something that makes aging just a little bit easier. 

“You can come back now.” 

He can’t help but notice they don’t tell him if Maria’s okay or if the child even made it. 

When he steps into the room, he releases a breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Maria’s there. Pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat, but she’s breathing. She’s alive and that’s all he can ask for at the moment. 

“Where’s the kid...” he mutters, watching the blond head towards the doorway. She throws him a smile over his shoulder and suddenly he realizes that she’s nothing like his friend at all. Steve would have never kept him waiting like this. Not when there was a life on the line. 

“Just one moment, Mr.Stark...the doctor’s are doing their clean up.” 

He nods in his agreement, waving her off as he moves to Maria’s side...reaching down to kiss her forehead and run his finger over her cheek. She doesn’t wake, but he doesn’t dare take his eyes off of her until the nurse returns. A bundle of blue blankets wrapped in her arms. 

“Seven pounds...he was a big one...” 

Howard doesn’t try to hide the proud smile on his as he moves towards her and stilling as the nurse settles his son into his arms. A son. An heir. Someone to carry on his family name and make him proud. What he doesn’t expect is for another nurse to enter the room carrying yet another blue bundle. The child wrapped inside of it crying pitifully and squirming in the nurse's arms. 

It’s a mistake. The nurse has entered the wrong room. He’s already got his son except the blond nurse from before is smiling even brighter now. 

“Five pounds....he gave us some trouble...it took the doctors an extra twenty minutes to coax him out.” 

“What?”He pales, his skin nearly matching Maria’s at this point. 

“Mr. Stark....it was twins...two boys...” 

The only rational thought that crosses his mind is a question....just ‘how the hell is he suppose to deal with this?’ There was only suppose to be one. 

This was all the proof he needed that fate fucking hated him....

“Shit...”


End file.
